1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a medium reception tray that receives a medium which is recorded and then discharged.
2. Related Art
As an example of a recording apparatus, a printer includes a discharged sheet reception tray (called a discharged sheet stacker or the like, but hereinafter, referred to as a “tray”) that receives a medium (for example, a recording sheet), which is recorded and then discharged so that recording sheets which have been recorded are sequentially stacked on the tray.
There is a case where the tray is configured to be a multi-stage type such that a space to be occupied is minimized when not in use, and on the other hand, a surface receiving the recording sheets can be widely deployed when in use (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-001705).
Incidentally, there are various sizes of the sheet to be discharged, and in a case where a length of the sheet is long, since a leading edge of the sheet protrudes to some extent from a leading edge of the tray, a user is able to easily pick the leading edge of the sheet, that is, it is relatively easy to take the sheet. However, in a case where the length of the sheet is short, since the leading edge of the sheet does not protrude from the leading edge of the tray, there is a case where the sheet comes into close contact with a top surface of the tray so that the sheet is hard to be taken, and particularly, there is a possibility that a small size sheet having a high rigidity, such as a postcard, is harder to be picked up, and accordingly the sheet may be crumpled in a case of the sheet being taken out by force. Furthermore, in a case where the sheet is short, since the leading edge of the sheet does not protrude from the leading edge of the tray, the user disadvantageously has difficulties in awaring that the sheet is present on the tray.
Furthermore, in a case where the tray is configured to be switched using a power of a motor, from an accommodation state where the tray is accommodated inside the recording apparatus to a protrusion state where the tray protrudes from the recording apparatus, the tray is drawn into the apparatus in a state where the discharged sheet is remains placed on the tray. As a result, the sheet is also drawn into the apparatus together with the tray, and thereby there is a possibility that a sheet jam may occur.